


the stars are so still

by lilykat



Series: if i fell in love with you, would you bring me the moon (or broken beer bottles and fresh war wounds)? [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Relationship, im new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykat/pseuds/lilykat
Summary: Black and White have a quiet moment on the observation deck (which is more of a storage area at this point).
Relationships: Black & White (Among Us), Black/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us)
Series: if i fell in love with you, would you bring me the moon (or broken beer bottles and fresh war wounds)? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986031
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	the stars are so still

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work ever and I'm posting this before I lose courage. I don't really have any plans for this but I've already written some more things for this so I'm just gonna see where this goes. Hopefully, you enjoy my shitty half-asleep writing. <3

He was alone on the observation deck that was now mostly used for storage. The huge window that showed the inky blackness of space and the still stars was now just a sliver between huge supply crates. He stood in the space, still and quiet. He had snuck out after curfew, knowing he’d be suspicious if he was caught out roaming the halls at night while everyone else is asleep and vulnerable, he had taken the long way and stuck to the shadows.

He also left without his suit.

He was wearing the pajamas he had put on earlier, he wasn’t even wearing socks. His bare feet on the cold metal ground but he liked it, it woke him up, kept him falling asleep as he stared out.

“I never knew the stars were so still,” he uttered, turning his head to the left slightly to acknowledge whoever had just come in. In the low light, he saw a brief flash of dark green-blue hair being tucked behind an ear.

“It’s not safe to be alone at night,” White replied, his voice low in his throat, coming out a little rough sounding in his whisper.

“I’m not alone,” he said, a slight grin in his voice, “you’re here.”

“I shouldn’t have to be,” was White's reply but the shorter man came to stand closer to him and the window.

He reached out and curled a strand of wavy blue-green hair around his finger, tugging experimentally, before dropping his hand, “I like your hair at this length, it suits you.”

“I didn’t ask.”

He grinned at that and bumped their shoulders together, enjoying the grumble from White and feeling it vibrate through their point of contact. “What are you doing up?”

White didn’t answer right away, choosing instead to shoulder in front of Black to stand closer to the window. “I went to the bathroom and saw your door open when I passed by, you weren’t in there.”

He smiled again, “You were worried about me. That’s sweet. I thought you didn’t care about me.”

“The captain assigned you to me so I’m partially responsible for you,” he said, neutral-toned and serious.

Black leaned into White's back, resting his chin on his right shoulder and bringing both hands to tangle with his. “I think it’s more than that, _partner_.”

White grumbled again and yanked his hands away, folding his arms across his chest and hiding his hands. “I’m only your partner because-”

Black pulled away and waved his hand around, interrupting him, “Yeah, yeah yeah, ‘cause the captain assigned you to me, I know.” He sunk down to his knees and pushed his way through White's legs to be able to see out the window without having to lean over him.

The void was staring back at them with its many still white eyes. Everything so still and motionless. He always thought the stars were supposed to twinkle. You stand on Earth with your feet on the ground and you look up at the night sky, the stars are twinkling, winking down at you like they know a secret you don’t. But here, here they’re still and it makes Black's skin itch. He comes out here every night trying to will the stars into blinking, having a staring contest he never wins. Everything is unnaturally still and unbearably quiet besides White's gentle breathing and Black's faster and harsher breaths.

He felt a hand in his hair, gently scratching his scalp and Black forgot all about the stars, especially when White's deep and low voice was telling him to calm down and breathe.

“Stop thinking, you don’t have the capacity for that.”

Black huffed a laugh, muttering 'asshole' under his breath but finding that it was getting easier to breathe. He leaned back against White's legs and breathed a quiet 'thank you'.

_Thank you for pulling me out before I got too deep and I started drowning in the stillness and the quietness._

“I’m glad the captain assigned me to you,” he said, looking up at White with a genuine smile.

“Me too,” he smiled teasingly, “sometimes.”

He laughed again and pushed himself up until he was standing and blocking White's view of the window. “I didn’t leave my door open. I made sure I closed it before I left,” he said. Turning around to catch the red hue on White's cheeks in the low light. “Do you often check on me at night?”

White blew out a breath, “Sometimes.” He squared his shoulders and blew out another breath. “I get… nightmares sometimes and- I. I just need to check.”

Black tilted his head up, thinking, before swiftly turning around and pulling White into a tight hug, surprised when White immediately wrapped his arms around Black's waist. “I’m here, still alive to annoy you another day,” he reassured softly when he felt White tremble a little in his arms.

“Good,” was White's muffled reply. His nose was buried in Black's neck and White held on tighter, mumbling something about how he hated the nightmares.

“Sleep with me then,” Black said.

White pulled back, eyes wide, “What?”

“Not like that, idiot, I mean just sleep in my room for the night, maybe that will help your nightmares,” he nodded his head to himself, “come on, I think this’ll help.”

White stayed silent for a few seconds before he gave in and nodded. Black grinned and led them back to his room and quietly shut the door behind them. He crawled into the bed and took the spot near the wall and patted the space next to him. He had his eyes closed but he felt the bed dip and the blanket get readjusted to fit them both. He savored the warmth and closeness, assuming that this is all White would allow; just them two lying side-by-side. He surprised himself with a contented sigh when White shifted and pulled Black into his chest, wrapping around him protectively.

“You’re right, this does help,” the words were slow like honey and thick with tiredness and it made Black smile. He snuggled deeper in the hollow of White's chest and his breathing slipped into something slow and calm and his eyes were heavy and then he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally wrote this I gave them names. If you're curious, White's name is Ryn and Black's name is Torrin.


End file.
